These Scars We Have
by TheCookieMonster77
Summary: Do you remember that time when we had no scars?


These Scars We Have

Summary: Do you remember that time when we had no scars?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Do you remember a time, a time when we didn't have these scars?

It wasn't so long ago, barely a decade even, when life was so bright and vivacious. When we were so carefree. We thought we were invincible.

We didn't know these scars that would come - the ones that would cut us, mark us so, so deeply but would never show on our skins. Did you remember that time? The time when there were no blemishes?

Do you remember that time when the professor would watch out for each of her students? It seemed like she knew everyone in a deep personal way. But how could she not? She, who kept her door open to every student who walked by her classroom. She, who made sure every student felt at home in that wonderful school. Do you remember when she cared for each student like they were her own children?

Or how about those trouble makers, the ones who always laughed? The ones who lit up every room they walked into, simply because they enjoyed life and wanted everyone else to love it too? Those boys were so close, it seemed like nothing could tear them apart.

How about the other professor, the one you jokingly called a walrus behind his back? You may have thought it, but you still liked the man, despite his slight favoritism. He was genuinely nice to you, and even without your prospects, he still helped you get that interview. When you didn't have connections, he helped you make them. You don't send him all those gifts because of a debt; you send them because you _want_ to.

Oh, and what about those red-headed twins? The ones with that annoying sister who mothered everyone around her? They were kind and funny, almost as lively as the others. But the two faded in the light of the four, though they didn't mind. As long as they could get someone to laugh, they were content.

And we can't forget that couple, the ones who had such a bright future. The ones who are so in love with each other that it makes you mushy inside. You know they are successful as aurors (as his mother never lets anyone forget) but you can't help but be worried because being an auror is so, so dangerous and this war torn world needs people like them.

There are many, many more that used to be like this. Ones that get pushed even further back into the shadows because nobody wants to remember the scars the war left.

And several of the people I just listed are dead. Dead in hopes of a better future, one they will never get to see. Ironically, they're the luckiest of the lot.

How about the professor? The one that used to be a mother to all students is now too scared to care too much for them anymore, in fear that even one will turn out to be another traitor like the last bastard who broke her heart.

The trouble makers, the ones who you thought would stick together through anything? One betrayed by someone he loved, another turned traitor because of jealousy and bitterness, another driven to the brink of insanity for revenge, and the other one lost, adrift in life without his best friends to anchor him.

How about the other professor, who now refuses to help anyone without getting something in return? It's too much of a risk to help anyone anymore. If it's going to go to hell, he might as well get some compensation for it.

The twins are dead. But that's not the worst part. How about their poor sister, who used to support anyone and everyone's dreams? She can't stand her children doing anything dangerous, for fear that she'll have to bury another family member. And for all her caring, mothering, and protecting, she's resented for not understanding their dreams.

The couple...you might be thinking of the ones who died. The couple everyone remembers. But didn't I say the dead were the lucky ones? No one remembers the other couple - the couple that was so in love you thought they'd get through anything unscathed. The only good thing you can think of is that at least they were driven to madness together, because you would hate for it to have driven them apart. They may be mad and dead to the world, but at least they're together.

And the orphans, the ones who will never see their parents wave them goodbye. The ones who will never get a pat on the back or a kiss on the cheek for goodbye. Someone may try to fill in that gap, but it can never truly be filled in. There will always be those "What if" questions, the eternally unanswered ones. Because no one can truly comprehend what it means to be an orphan.

And like I said, there are so many more scarred ones. But they're all pushed back into the shadows, which hurts even more because then they think that nobody cares.

So, as you look around and see these people crippled with unseen scars, can you remember that time when we were all unblemished? That time when life was untarnished?

Because I can't. The dead are so lucky…

They aren't reminded of what life used to be by all these scars we have.


End file.
